


[Podfic of] Yes and Yes and Maybe Yes

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Play, Healing Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: When Eliot was in the happy place, after he’d gained control of his body and then lost it again, he’d told himself he would do absolutely anything to make things right. Turns out “absolutely anything” is pretty goddamn spectacular when you’re free, and healthy, and you’ve got the most beautiful man in the world so turned on he’s shaking, because you’re showing him all the ways that he can say, “No,” and you’ll listen to him.Or: consent porn, with feelings.





	[Podfic of] Yes and Yes and Maybe Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes and Yes and Maybe Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231143) by [hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetrez/pseuds/hetrez). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2VjrfYs) [16 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2nlnOnF) [18 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 33:56

**Streaming:**  



End file.
